


Gifts for Determafidd

by Lexicona



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294771) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



<http://watchhowidinosaur.tumblr.com/post/95388755473>

a link to some cover art  


	2. a fanmix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here you go

http://8tracks.com/lexicona96/the-long-road  
here you go.


End file.
